


鬼打鬼

by minmasterqw



Series: 六神無主－Gods Know? [4]
Category: Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Chinese Language, Historical, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28877022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minmasterqw/pseuds/minmasterqw
Summary: Most of the overseas Chinese are not exactly using Mandarin for their mother tones. Instead,they will use Cantonese and Banlam for their normal communication. Therefore,the passage will also written with those 2 languages.One of the historic Chinese pronunciation "3 in 1"(三及弟),a mixed of traditional,modern and Cantonese will also be use in the passage.本系列當中具有粵語及閩南語內容，部分遣詞用字會遵照三及第(60至70年代香港式報章用體裁，使用粵語文言白話文三者混合)所寫形式進行。整個系列之寫作方式大部份並非遵照傳統同人文章小說體裁寫作，取而代之使用「掌故」作為表達方式。受限於中國民族宗教當中經由宋朝儒釋道三教合一後造成的概念混淆乃至於矛盾局面，現時作品之定位暫時先將地府與西方之地獄並指為同一世界作為依據。
Series: 六神無主－Gods Know? [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117085





	鬼打鬼

樹大就招風，放到哪裏都是一樣的。

新店開張幾個月後，街上的地方頭目自然也會去那邊「拜會」。「拜會」，「拜見」那都是比較客氣的說法，無非就是當地的黑社會對新開的店作出了解，然後讓店主知道往後要對他們交「陀地」（保護費）。

在這條街開店的，主要就黑幫「五蠹」收保護費。大白話說，五蠹就是五種害蟲的意思，在《韓非子》當中又指為害社會的五種人。 用這個詞語作為名堂，實在是相當合適。

那一天也就普通日子，當時還要是午市，人客爆滿。而去拜會這間分店的，自是「五蠹」的人。十幾個大漢徑門自入，然而為首者司徒先生卻是畏頭畏尾，對餐廳管事恭敬請示：

「小的今天來賀賀你新店開業，回禮有準備好了嗎？」

「沒！」

Lucifer集團何許人物？看見這娘娘腔，也就打算隨便打發，但這位卻是死纏爛打，宛如銅蛇鐵狗：

「這……好像不太好吧……小的賀禮都準備好了，勉強交一點唄。」

「豆腐一盤，清水一樽。你這是呃鬼食豆腐，騙鬼捌食水，究竟是那門那行的？敢向我派這種單子！」

「家有家規，國有國法……這條街也有街的規矩。壞規矩就不好了，我也不好向上頭交差」

「你就跟你老大說，我們這一分錢都不交，滾！」

「我上有老下有小，在地獄大家都不好過……就當黑暗中點一盞明燈，湊合交點唄，以後大家也好相處嘛……」

掌事實在是不耐煩，唯有立刻通知附近的「實Q」(保安)；要是再不走的話，一槍崩了就好，始終地獄殺隻小鬼也算不上些什麼事：

「那麼你說是你老大好相處，還是說我們兄弟手上這把槍好相處？」

在這個時候，為首的這位竟是面色一沉，表情360度轉變。

「跟我開玩笑呢？是吧？」

槍聲咋起，客人自是四處躲避，立刻衝出餐館。司徒先生卻反是直行直往，與保安混戰在一起。伴隨著一句句響亮的「崩」「鑽」「炮」，管事眾人居然落荒而逃，眾不敵寡。 

「屌你老母，不發威就真當我是病貓！」

自這一件事發生以後， 店面大亂，最初貼出告示說休業三日予以整修。然而，三日後又三日，這間店就再也沒有開過。

有關於這件事，大家也眾說紛紜。唐唐地獄之主的人馬在一條街上竟鬧不過一個小黑幫，著實是相當奇怪。有人說或許這位說話有點娘娘腔的小矮仔實際勢力可能是和Overlords有得比；又有人說可能他手裏握著了一些秘密或者馬腳；也有人說開餐店的並非是真的Lucifer集團，只不過是一群欺世盜名的小伙，又或見生意好耍了點滑頭打算自立，所以五蠹受人所託清理門戶。

但能夠肯定的是，自這件事之後，街上的餐廳市場回復原樣；要交給「五蠹」的保護費，亦越來越多。

送走了瘟神，卻富了山大王；李土地的中餐館仍是沒有起色，他也只能無奈苦笑了。


End file.
